


【黎明杀机】被萝莉缠上了怎么办

by 你三 (Asin_CN)



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 22:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asin_CN/pseuds/%E4%BD%A0%E4%B8%89
Summary: *OOC*嫖昆汀*亲情向





	【黎明杀机】被萝莉缠上了怎么办

*OOC  
*嫖昆汀  
*亲情向

你应该已经死掉了。  
按理来说，是这样的。在父母与叔叔们其乐融融的聚会上，你往他们的饭菜和红酒里下了安眠药磨成的粉末。等他们一无所知地沉沉睡去后，你也吞掉数粒安眠药，接着打开煤气灶，面无表情地躺在地上，伴随脑袋一阵阵的眩晕，你的意识渐渐涣散，却感觉轻松释然。  
你来到了四周被一片浓雾笼罩的篝火旁，心里并不害怕，想着自己或许是抵达了地狱。听闻坏人会前往地狱，你杀了人，你是个坏孩子。人间与地狱究竟哪个更可怕点？你在那个世界才待了不过十年，对它并没有任何留恋，甚至不知道有什么可留恋的。  
篝火旁有男有女，他们全部停下手中的动作呆愣愣地看着你这名不速之客，直到一名头发杂乱，眼袋浓重的男子大叫起来，这寂静才被打破。  
“恶灵现在连小孩子都不放过了吗？”  
那个人就是昆汀。你很想叫他昆汀爸爸，但是他不喜欢这个称呼。昆汀昆汀，你默念他的名字，嘴角溢出笑意。这个世界哪怕充满了杀戮与绝望，你却为之感到欣喜。这里有兔子妈妈、护士妈妈、铛铛爸爸和昆汀，他们关照并爱护着你，你并不寂寞。  
恶灵看中了你的资质，将你于死亡边缘拽入这个世界，而代价则是要替恶灵完成永恒的猎杀。  
身为迄今所有屠夫中年龄最小，身高最矮的那一位，你其实不比他们弱小多少，这多亏恶灵给予的种种力量。或许因为你还是个孩子，并不理解这一场场游戏是多么的残酷。你不在乎自己究竟要杀多少人，反正那些逃生者都会复活的不是吗？  
直到你处决了那个人。  
眼袋较深的男人躺在沾着鲜血的地上，胸口被你弱小的双手狠狠地捅进了水果刀，可他的表情却不痛苦，而是带着一种难以理解的眼神望着你，沉静和煦。他明明被处决了，为什么一点都不生气呢？你不明白。  
他浑身鲜血，眼睛微微闭起，双手张开将你搂进怀里，而你甚至还没有把插到他胸口的刀拔出来。这是一个冰冷的拥抱，可你感觉有什么东西流入心底，嘴巴不受控制地开始颤抖。你失魂落魄地从他已经不再呼吸的尸体上坐起来，无声地流泪。  
为什么会哭呢？你不明白，可是你觉得自己做错了什么，又失去了什么，最终趴在地上嚎啕大哭，甚至将剩下的逃生者吸引了过来。刀被扔在一旁，你无暇顾及其他人与恶灵的指示，只感觉莫名的委屈和伤心。  
这一场对局，令恶灵很失望。  
那个被你处决的人是昆汀。当再一次见到他时，你站在他的面前像个小哭包，只能一遍遍地重复着“对不起，对不起”，眼泪朦胧中感觉面前的人沉默了一会，随即温柔地抹去了你的眼泪。  
他说：“这不是你的错，你还是个小孩子。”  
从来没有人跟你说过这句话。  
叔叔们带你玩“游戏”，将你压到床上的时候，爸爸抚摸你的身体的时候，妈妈要求你要懂事的时候——他们认为你的身体有利可图的时候，没有人说过“你还是个小孩子”。父母只准备把你养成童妓，讨好那些对幼童身体感兴趣的人，以此来获得金钱。你不是个懂事的孩子，私底下你谋划了很多次，最终送他们迎接死亡。  
听说昆汀得知你曾经的遭遇时，情绪很激动。他为什么会激动呢？为什么他会比爸爸还要温柔呢？真的很奇怪，明明你跟他毫不相干。  
大多时候你都是麻木冷漠的，因为任何感情都不会得到回应，可这一次，你终于站在他面前哭得像个真真正正的小孩子。他看你哭得厉害，长长叹了口气，摸了摸你的头，蹲下将你拥入怀中。这一次的怀抱是温暖的，是活着的拥抱。  
你哭喊着说再也不会杀他了，再也不会杀人了，而他抹掉你的眼泪，无奈地说了句傻孩子。  
自此以后，他就是你的昆汀爸爸，虽然他并不让你叫他爸爸。  
“我还年轻。“  
他是这么说的。  
兔子妈妈也很年轻呀，她就不像昆汀那么小气。  
昆汀小气鬼！不仅小气，还一脸严肃的不让你睡觉，你可是小孩子哎！不让你接近那个叫弗莱迪的就算了，不让你睡觉怎么可以呢！你的眼皮打架，努力抵挡困意，自己答应过昆汀，会听他的话。可是恶灵只让你们的外表定格在进入世界的这一瞬，却并没有剥夺你们的睡意与饥饿。由于长期不曾有过睡眠，那睡意来得过于猛烈，你终于不知不觉闭上了双眼。  
你身处在巴德姆幼儿园里，这张地图你来过，与逃生者们PY得很愉快。花草的芬芳不知从何而来，天色有些昏暗，你边走边观看这从未好好观察过的幻境，忽然视野里出现了一个小男孩。他长得很像昆汀，看上去软软的，非常可爱。  
这地方似乎就你们两个人，你凑上前去与他闲聊了几句，才发现原来这就是昆汀小时候。哼哼，你现在可是昆汀爸爸的姐姐了！  
还未等你兴奋的多说些什么，一个毁容的男人伴随笑声和孩童的歌谣出现，神情温和却带着一股莫名的冷意。他冲你伸出锐利的铁爪，来到这里已经有一段时间了，你怎么会不知道这是足以让人致命的武器呢？  
你挡在小昆汀面前，声色俱厉地冲他尖叫：“我绝不会让你伤害他！”  
男人笑得很开心，像是听到了什么笑话。他的爪子轻轻划过你稚嫩的脸颊和胸口，声音冰冷：“没想到昆汀还找了个小保镖。”  
你太熟悉这种带有深意的抚摸了，一阵鸡皮疙瘩过后，你恍然大悟，这就是昆汀说过的弗莱迪——曾经在昆汀小时候骚扰过他的弗莱迪。昆汀一直不睡觉的原因，你找到了。  
你恨恨地瞪着他，似乎要被愤怒侵蚀灵魂。当他再一次伸出爪子时，你迅速地躲开并用水果刀划破了他的大腿。为了应对不知何时会开始的对局，你们屠夫都会随身携带自己的武器，哪怕在睡觉的时候。  
不过梦里是弗莱迪的地盘，你根本打不过他，只能被他戏弄。你拽着小昆汀的手慌不择路地跑，周围是白色泛黄的墙壁，耳边是令人讨厌的童谣。你心中充满恐惧，只盼能快点醒来。小昆汀察觉了你的恐惧，明明他自己也很害怕，却仍然用稚嫩的嗓音安抚着你。  
当穿过宽敞的长廊，跑到一个拐角时，小昆汀摔倒了。你慌张地将他扶起来，转身却发现弗莱迪近在眼前，身高如山（对你而言）。  
“——抓到你了，小淑女。”  
他唇边充满愉快的笑意，俯身盯着挡在小昆汀面前的你，眼底有特别的寒冷在蔓延。那宛如猫抓老鼠一般的眼神让你毛骨悚然，你体会到了当逃生者的感觉。  
“你真恶心。”  
你眼神有些慌乱，抓紧身后小男孩的手，却故作镇定地用另一只手紧握水果刀冲着弗莱迪，以示警告。  
弗莱迪并不在意你说的话，仅用他手上的利爪轻轻划开你的上衣，另一只手则飞快地夺走了你手中的刀，末了还得意洋洋地拎起来冲你摇了摇，随手扔到地上。  
昆汀。  
你咬紧嘴唇，口中干涩，闭上眼睛不看眼前的人。在另一个世界恶心而又肮脏的回忆充斥着你的脑袋，你就是因为不想再体会到那种事情而选择杀人杀己的，为什么来到这里还要面对这个？  
救救我——  
猛然睁开眼，你看到了一张放大的令人倍感亲切的脸，仿佛救世的天使。他似乎一直在焦急地叫醒你，眼里是止不住的担心。你“呜”的一声扑上去搂住他的脖子，梦呓一般不断低喃他的名字，昆汀的气息使你安心。他微微喘气，轻轻拍着你的背，听你磕磕绊绊讲着梦中险遇，安静而澄澈。  
讲述中，你能够感觉到昆汀心中的愤怒与难过，正准备说自己没事，一阵急风吹在脸上，你听到了斧子飞来的声音，随后昆汀抱着你快速滚到一边。你抬头发现竟然是兔子妈妈扔得斧子，她好像以为昆汀在欺负你，你边流泪打嗝边站起来护到昆汀面前，而他又慌张又愤怒地解释起缘由。  
不知道昆汀具体说了些什么，只知道兔子妈妈没有再多停留，捡起斧子转身离去，旁边好像还有什么人？你眼前被泪水弄得模糊一片，根本看不到确切的东西。  
弗莱迪自一次被某些屠夫追杀与逃生者嘲讽后，还受到了恶灵的惩罚。恶灵不允许私底下互相残杀，这样它会吃不到名为“希望”的食物，很明显弗莱迪犯了禁。  
活该。  
虽然你再也没有做过噩梦，但还是会离弗莱迪远远的，有时还被凑过来的弗莱迪戏弄得一言不合就拔刀。不在梦中，谁吊打谁还不一定呢。当然，一般这种情况，兔子妈妈都会在你之前扔个斧子追过去。  
这里是人间地狱，可对你来说却是幸福天堂。这里的屠夫和逃生者，都是你最亲切的爸爸妈妈（除了弗莱迪）。  
只有一件事让你很困扰：  
“昆汀，你该睡觉了。”  
“我不。”  
“不可以，你要乖乖睡觉才行哦。”  
“我不。”  
“如果弗莱迪敢欺负你，我就去教训他。”  
“啊，等等，小家伙。你去教训他，他估计会很开心。”  
“那你不睡觉，我就再也不跟你玩了！下一次对局我要带上红苹果！”  
“唉……带孩子好难。”  
他虽然这么说，脸上却带着无奈的笑意躺在一旁，听你不熟练地讲童话故事。你摇了摇他宽大的手掌，躲在故事书后偷偷地笑起来。  
最喜欢昆汀爸爸了。


End file.
